


firsts are always special

by ceallachrion



Series: Infinity Captured [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallachrion/pseuds/ceallachrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched as Ogiwara approached him, watched the manner in which Ogiwara would pull the collar of his shirt up to his face to wipe his sweat from his jaw. There was something about it that Kuroko found undeniably charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	firsts are always special

Not that Ogiwara wasn't used to Kuroko's spontaneity by now, but today was exceptionally different and overall unexpected. He was eager, poised to shoot, when Kuroko's question had him tripping on his own feet that if he hadn't caught himself in time, his face would have met with the ground. "Wha— What brought this up, Kuroko?" he blubbered when he regained his footing.  
  
Kuroko was standing behind him, unfazed, a good few inches shorter, but tall enough to see over Ogiwara's shoulder and the basketball ring in front of him.  
  
"I was only curious," he answered. He watched as Ogiwara approached him, watched the manner in which Ogiwara would pull the collar of his shirt up to his face to wipe his sweat from his jaw. There was something about it that Kuroko found undeniably charming. "And I wanted to know what it would feel like."  
  
Ogiwara chuckled and tucked the ball under his arm. "You actually think I'm experienced with that kind of stuff?"  
  
He considered the idea, gaze directed up in the clouds and the orange-tinged sky, then back at his shorter companion. Surely it was something he had to experience sooner or later as a boy in his teenage years, but the thought of actually doing it with anyone, doing it with Kuroko to add, had never crossed his mind. Nevertheless, he did not banish the idea.  
  
"Do you want to try it with me, then? Maybe we can both find out that way."  
  
"Yes, please." Kuroko wasted no second to answer. Gripping Ogiwara's arm, he inclined himself until he was on the tip of his toes. The eagerness greatly amused Ogiwara and so he advanced forward with no hesitation, leaned down and connected their lips.  
  
It was soft and subtle, yet tender enough that Kuroko swore he felt his stomach do a flip when Ogiwara descended deeper. And although they were stiff and clumsy and still exploring the extent of how their lips would mesh together, it was pleasant, sweet and everything else in between.  
  
Ogiwara was the first to speak when they part with a light smack. Their eyes fluttered open in a hazy blink, each other's dazed faces the first sight that came to view. "So... how was it?" He scratched his cheek, the sudden need divert his gaze elsewhere when Kuroko only silently stared.  
  
Foreign warmth and soft pressure still lingered on Kuroko's mouth, and when he grazed his fingers on his lips, the touch left a tingle on the surface that his ears tinted pink.  
  
"It was nice. Ogiwara-kun's kiss felt... very nice." It was Kuroko's turn to look away.  
  
"Yeah?" Ogiwara chirped in relief, a grin stretching its way across his face to receive a positive response. When Kuroko returned the smile, he couldn't help but ruffle the boy's soft blue locks affectionally, ignoring the fact that they were still moist from sweat. "That was fun."  
  
"Thank you very much." Kuroko appreciated the gesture, yet he never forgot his manners.  
  
"Don't mention it! Hey, it's getting late. How 'bout we practice your shooting one more time before we head back?" Ogiwara started dribbling the ball again, then passed it to Kuroko who gratefully received it.  
  
This time around, the twinkle in their eyes looked a little brighter.


End file.
